Rooftops and Moonlight
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: “Feh, you call that a kiss?” Kyo asked halfheartedly after they had broken apart. Haru rolled his eyes and proceeded to show him a real kiss... HaruxKyo


**Title:** Rooftops and Moonlight

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Fruits Basket

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **1,189

**Spoilers:** eh…not that many…actually…just 'til 11…

**Warnings: **my first Fruits Basket fic, Kyo/Haru YAOI, shonen ai, romance, Yuki-bashing, angst, follows the anime…spoilers up to episode 11…Kyo's potty mouth…slightly OC Tohru, only because of her panic attack…:)

**Time Completed: **09:47 PM 6/19/05

**Pairing (s): **KyoxHaru slight Hatori/Shigure Yuki/Tohru or maybe not…depends……………

**A/N:** Again, another story? I am so bored at home…a look into what they didn't show in the episode that Haru was introduced…my imagination ran away with this…Haru would look hot with a lit cigarette…nosebleed……leather chaps…woohoo…

**Disclaimer:** some dude…whatever…

**Dedication:** Richi, Winnie, Amanda, and Deb Fruits Basket buddies.

Souma Kyo shouldn't have had to deal with this, this—what was this anyway? Angst, Kyo shouldn't have to deal with this kind of angst. Yuki should, he was good at playing the damsel in distress anyway.

The angst that came with the mention of a certain ox and a certain baka nezumi, especially if they were mentioned in the same sentence.

That would really piss Kyo off, like being called "Carrot Top" or having Shigure finish his the last of his favorite flavor of ice cream (Rocky Road) that he had been saving for a specific day or that time that Yuki—gar Yuki!

Censored. Censored. Censored.

Fucking nezumi got everything fucking handed to him, especially something or rather someone who Kyo had desired for forever and a day.

Kyo clenched his fists angrily, feeling the hard shingles dig into his skin, Kyo didn't care, and he was so beyond caring that he didn't notice when Haru crawled to sit next to him.

"Oyasumi." he said quietly, White Haru said quietly.

Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin, "Hey! Freaking dumbass don't sneak up on people like that!" he snarled.

"Oh." Haru said placidly.

"Yeah." Kyo said half-heartedly.

"Hatori said you'd be up here." Haru said.

"Did he?"

"Yes, that was right after I walked in on him and Shigure playing 'Doctor and Patient.' "Why Souma-san why are you taking your shirt off? I'm only the dentist." Weird." Haru said dazedly mimicking Shigure's voice.

Kyo snorted, "I wouldn't put it past Shigure."

Haru sighed. "It's kind of sad, Kyon-Kyon."

"Don't call me that, why would it be sad?"

"Kyon-kun, they have found love." Haru pouted silently before lighting a cigarette.

Kyo coughed, "Huh." He choked out.

Haru waved his hand to disperse the smoke that surrounded Kyo's orange head, taking a long drag he said, "Ha-san and Shigure, they love each other."

_What is he babbling about? Hatori and Shigure? Doctor and Patient? Stupid Haru, this like the time I had to take him to the washroom and after I led him there he went into the girl's one instead of the boy's. Then I had to explain to a bunch of stupid girls why Haru was there, what is he talking about? Stupid cow. Stupid nezumi obsessed cow._

"So?"

"I dunno." Haru said as he blew smoke rings in the air.

"Exactly what was the point of that statement." Kyo said with clenched teeth.

"Making conversation." Haru said ineffectually.

"Oh." Kyo said, subdued.

There was awkward silence…chirp chirp chirp…

"Do you ever think about love?" Haru said suddenly, flicking ashes off the tip of his fag.

"Why?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

_What is this stupid Yuki stalker talking about? Love? Conversations? This must be a trick, yes, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Haru are trying to trick me into confessing my love for that stupid cow, so Yuki can laugh at me. That must be it. But why is Hatori going along with it? He has more sense than that. Shigure is a bad influence on him…_

"Just answer the question stupid." Haru said absently.

"Why?"

"Never mind."

Kyo was very confused.

_What am I supposed to do now? Haru, stupid nezumi obsessed cow that he is, is trying to ask me about love. WTF? Now, unrequited love would probably me my ballpark but I can't tell the retarded cow that that would be a dead giveaway. Stupid nezumi this is ALL his FAULT, if he had only let Haru maul him I wouldn't be having this stupid conversation with myself in my head. Fuck! Fucking nezumi! DIE! Omae o korosu!_

"The stars are bright." Haru remarked, before hunching over and fiddling with something.

Kyo frowned, what was that moronic ox doing?

"You can see all the constellations." Haru remarked again.

"Yeah." Kyo replied warily as Haru hunched over again.

"There's the Big Dipper."

"Uh huh." Kyo said distractedly, really his curiosity was killing him. _Baka neko!_

But before he knew it he was reaching over and briefly grappling with Haru to find—a book? What kind of book would Haru read on a moonlit rooftop?

How To Get Some On A Moonlit Rooftop 

Kyo's face abruptly colored, so Haru was, was—aww fuck he couldn't even think it.

Haru didn't have as much tact as Kyo, which was really saying something, "So, how you doing?"

Kyo hit himself in the head with the book, _by Souma Shigure_.

Kyo stopped to gawk at Haru, "You're taking dating advice from Shigure!" Kyo screeched.

Haru shrugged lazily, "He was only trying to help."

"SO!" Kyo yelled.

"Eh." Haru replied.

Kyo sighed, really at this point it would have been so much easier to deal with Black Haru's annoying and senseless rambling than it was to deal with White Haru's inability to feel any type of shame whatsoever.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, this is so fucking stupid." Kyo ranted to himself.

Haru wisely remained silent, for once.

"What now?" Haru asked.

"How the hell should I know!" Kyo exclaimed loudly.

"Well, I think it's obvious that I like you--"

"Obvious! Why the FUCK would that be OBVIOUS! Mmphf!—" Kyo's words were muffled by Haru silencing him with a hard kiss, seems Black Haru was back…

Kyo didn't really mind that Haru was mauling him, he couldn't really concentrate on anything meaningful at the moment, except for maybe Haru's hot tongue.

"Feh, you call that a kiss?" Kyo asked half-heartedly after they had broken apart.

Haru rolled his eyes and proceeded to show him a _real_ kiss.

£££

Really, Honda Tohru should have learned by now that walking in one two cousins making out was not an unusual thing for the Soumas.

Honestly, Doctor and Patient? What kind of idiot did Shigure take her for, having a sunny disposition didn't make you stupid.

At least Hatori-san had had the grace to look at his (still) socked feet (which seemed to be the only article of clothing Shigure hadn't brutally attacked).

But, Kyo and Haru had been too much, Tohru was now officially freaking out.

Was it too much to ask that everyone kept their relationships platonic for five FREAKING minutes?

But Yuki's suggestion had assuaged her panic attack, slightly, really the voodoo had been a bit much.

Where was she supposed to get cow's blood at this time of year?

**OWARI**


End file.
